Harry Potter and The Devil's Snare
by Ob Camag
Summary: There is a new DADA teacher with a interesting plant. Sorrunding Harry are lies and dead ends. Can Hermonie actully fail? READ READ READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was by OrlandoBloomLover, HarryzBabe, MooseyGurl, SpazzyHead, and snake-eyes1013(me). People if this story SUCKS snake-eyes had absolutely NOTHING to do with it, if this story is AWESOME beyond BELIEF, it was mostly snake-eyes. ^cough^ Read snake-eyes's other stories ^cough^ Hehehe. Darn this cold. All money is welcome. No checks please. Cash only. We will also accept any presents. ^-^

Disclaimer-We do not own or claim to own any of the original Harry Potter characters. Please do not sue us! We are broke and are writing this in a dumpster with a computer we found in the trash. 

Chapter 1

          The sixteen-year-old boy woke up from his dream, sweat pouring down his face, mixed with the blood pouring from his own scar, black hair tousled from sleep, green eyes wide with fear. Fingering his scar, he wondered what kept causing it to bleed. Quietly getting up, and avoiding the squeaky floor-board, he made his way over to his dresser. Grabbing the cloth, already stained with his blood, he added pressure to help stop the bleeding.

   Hearing a noise, Harry Potter (of course it's Harry), glanced out his window. The sight that met his eyes, filled him with a terror he had never felt before, those gold glowing eyes staring straight at him, Hedwig. 

   "Damn , Hedwig you gave me hell of a fright," Harry said as he quietly opened the window for Hedwig to fly in. 'I've been having these nightmares for over a week now, I wake up but have no clue what they were about. I wake up in the middle of the night feeling like I'm about to be killed and I'm about to say me prayers and all of a sudden I realize it was a dream. Should I write to Ron? Hermione? What about Dumbledore?" Hedwig just sat there staring at him like he had no clue what going on.  All of a sudden Erol slammed into the window and fell into the Dursley's Yard.

   As quickly and as quietly as Harry could, he snuck downstairs to find out what happened. Erol was lying in the middle of the flower bed enjoying the rain falling on top of his head. Hedwig pecked at him until Erol couldn't stand it anymore and flew inside. Harry carefully pulled the note tightly bound to Erol's leg:

       Dearest Harry-

I'm writing to you from the burrow. Everyone's dying for you to come with us to Diagon Alley for our school shopping. We will be coming for you at 1:30a.m. on the 26th of August. You can stay here with us till school starts.

                       Lot's of Love,

                 Molly Weasley 

P.S. Included is a little treat for your Happy Belated Birthday!!

   Very surprised when he opened the package the cake included wasn't totally ruined from Erol's trip. "Oh my God! Tomorrow night is the 26th! I have to get ready without the Dursley's knowing! God!" Dudley burst though the door running in to Harry.

"Damn Harry, why the hell are you up now" whispered Dudley.

"Same goes for you Dudley."

"I was going to – OH MY GOD!!! Harry your forehead's bleeding!!!" Dudley almost screamed by accident.

"Dudley, please don't go. I swear to god, I don't care if you're going out to kill someone or to save someone's life, don't go." Harry tried to explain until a huge green light filled the whole house and block. "DUDLEY WE HAVE TO GET TO YOUR PARENT'S ROOM, RIGHT NOW!! DON'T QUESTION ME BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY WAY TO STAY ALIVE!" 

As they were running up the stairs, Harry saw Lucius Malfoy scanning the street with the green glow coming from his wand. Without enough time to stop and stair they ran to Dudley's parents room and hide underneath the bed. As Harry was under the bed, he heard Lousos say" Master, Master where are you." 

Harry's first idea was who master was Voldemort. The next thought that came to mind while underneath the noisey bed, "_Why was Lucius looking for Voldemort in Little Whinings?"_ Harry then thinking more, thought about the green light. " The green was too light to be the unforgettable curses Avada Kedavra, so he put that in the back of his mind so he would tell Hermonie."  

After an hour of hiding under the bed Harry turned his head to look at Dudley, he was fast asleep. Harry got out of under the bed. He look out the window it was if nothing magical had happened during the night. Harry diced to not tell the Dursley's that he left. 

                 A/N- Yay! It's done! Whoopie-doo! Please review, no flames! PLEASE DON'T FLAME US! Review and you will have great things happen to you! ^-^All All promises made here are void. We really won't get anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- YAY! Second chapter! ::blows kisses to crowd:: ::camera zooms on crowd, they are tied to their chairs and gagged so they cannot call for help:: ::camera goes back to us, your beloved authors:: Erm, let's not use that shot, we don't want our "fans" to turn on us again. ::shudders:: All the blood, all the clothes contaminated by the vicious fangirls. ::all shudder:: Well anyway here's our second chapter. Cash accepted, no checks. You can also help by not reporting us to the police. ::glances around nervously:: Money, what money? We didn't steal that money. ::breaks down sobbing hysterically:: OK it was only a little and we needed to buy the floppy disk to write this story. ::cops come and drag us away:: ::we scream:: DON'T FORGET US! READ OUR STORY! THE TRUTH IS HIDDEN IN OUR STORY! ::glances around conspiratorially:: ::whisper amoung themselves:: What truth hidden in the story? ::all shrug::  
  
Disclaimer- We do not own or claim to own any of the characters owned already by J. K. Rowling. Please do not sue us ::AHHHHH Mary-Sues:: We have moved out of our dumpster, and into a dog's house (and out of the frying pan and into the fire) It's a pitbull.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry ducked from couch to to chair to get to all of his hidden school stuff. Over every summer the Dursley's hid his magical stuff since he made his other Aunt float in mid-air. But since then Harry's got smarter and it was too obvious and he didn't need to think twice about where they were. The hard part was bringing them back to his room. Only about 2 books per trip or a small box. It took almost all day and the sun was starting to go down.  
  
It was almost time, the Weasley's should be there any minute. The last of his things were only packed about 15 minutes ago. Waiting is the worst part of anything. You just sit and think waiting for what you're waiting for. "Jeez, Hedwig! Shut Up! Come on you're gonna wake everyone up!" Harry whispered while Hedwig started shaking in her cage. "HONK, HONK"  
  
Finally the Weasley's were here. But now here was the next hard part: Getting into the car quietly and quickly. While being in mid air. "Hey, Harry! Come on, we gotta get going!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Ron! Everyone's asleep. Shut Up! But yea we better get going!" Everything was going great tossing one box at a time. Until the trunk came Ron was almost half out of the car and he got it in his hands but as you can guess it slipped right into the middle of Aunt Petunia's rose garden mushing all of the flowers.  
  
"Petunia! Petunia! What was that!" Uncle Vernon called across the bed.  
  
"I know, I know go check I need my rest for my work out tommrrow at Curves." Aunt Petunia said while she was still hiding under her pillow, so he couldn't see her face being embarressed about her not having make-up on.  
  
"Ron I hear someone come on! You jump out use that counter-curse that Hermione taught us, Dumbledore will understand! I'll pretend to sleep in my bed and Mrs. Weasley you drive the car on top of the roof. When the coast is clear come back down!" Harry shouted but not so loud that Uncle Dudley would get more suspisious.  
  
"Alright, Harry," Ron called back softly, as he turned to go hide.  
  
"Petunia! Where's the phone? I'm calling the cops."  
  
Vernon dialed the number, "Hello, police. This is Vernon Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive. There are some people trying to break and enter my home. Please come quickly." Hanging up the phone he turned to Petunia, who was now sitting up frightened in bed.  
  
"Do you really think it was nessescary to call the police?" Petunia was wide awake now.  
  
"Well I'm not going down there. They could be armed, and they most defineately are dangerous." As Harry was going back up the stairs up to his room, a noise made him turn around. "Oh, crap. The cops!" He turned and ran down the stairs, "Ron, Ron, the cops are coming!"  
  
The flashing lights came closer, and stopped in front of the house. Uncle Vernon ran out of the house, pushing Harry on his way down the stairs, "Thank God you're here. I'm almost positive that we were going to be robbed!"  
  
A cop held a megaphone up, "THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"  
  
A/N- Whoo-hoo! All done. Now we're going to go watch 'Chocolat.' Bye now! 


End file.
